gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
It's Time
}} It's time '(en español: ''Es tiempo), es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Blaine. La versión original pertenece a Imagine Dragons. Contexto de la cancion Blaine y Kurt, hablan en el patio de la escuela, dándose consejos, sobre ser la nueva estrella de New Directions, que aunque cuando Rachel, era muy controladora, siempre hacia sentir a todos parte del grupo. Luego Blaine le dice a Kurt, que debería ir a New York, y no exactamente a NYADA, que seguir en Ohio, no lo hace feliz y eso lo hace sentir triste. Letra '''Blaine: So this is what you meant? when you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top, Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'cause after all This city never sleeps at night... It's time to begin, isn't it, i get a little bit Bigger, but then, i'll admit, i'm just the same as i was Now don't you understand That i'm never changing who i am So this is where you fell, And i am left to sell The path that heaven runs through miles of clouded hell, right to The top Don't look back Turning to rags and give the commodities a rain-check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'cause after all This city never sleeps at night... It's time to begin, isn't it, i get a little bit Bigger, but then, i'll admit, i'm just the same as i was Now don't you understand That i'm never changing who i am It's time to begin, isn't it, i get a little bit Bigger, but then, i'll admit, i'm just the same as i was Now don't you understand That i'm never changing who i am This road never looked so lonely, This house doesn't burn down slowly, To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, isn't it, i get a little bit Bigger, but then, i'll admit, i'm just the same as i was Now don't you understand That i'm never changing who i am It's time to begin, isn't it, i get a little bit Bigger, but then, i'll admit, i'm just the same as i was Now don't you understand, That i'm never changing who i am Curiosidades *Es la tercera canción que Blaine canta en la explanada del colegio. Siendo la primera Somewhere Only We Know y la segunda It's Not Unusual *Es la segunda canción que Blaine canta y baila con Las Cheerios. Siendo la primera It's Not Unusual *Esta es el primer solo de Blaine de la temporada. *En una de las escenas (minuto 1:36) se ve como se cae el vaso detrás de Blaine y en la otra escena sale que el vaso esta parado. *El ritmo que se hace con los vasos ha tenido mucha fama. *Es la primera y única canción de ''Imagine Dragons ''que se canta en la serie. *En la versión original, en la primera parte de la canción Dan Reynolds dice: "Don't hold back". y en la segunda parte: "Don't look back". Pero en la versión de Glee, en las dos partes Blaine dice: "Don't look back". Galería de Fotos tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono1_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono2_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono3_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono4_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono5_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono6_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono7_250.gif tumblr_mabmf3yBY51r3egono8_250.gif tumblr_maznudRgg51r70d1eo1_500.jpg|It's Time- Blaine Anderson tumblr_maci41rhAj1r4j0ujo1_250.gif|Blaine Anderson in It's Time tumblr_m9wqfrvsKc1r70d1eo1_400.jpg|Blaine tumblr_m9wpsrXqN61r70d1eo1_1280.jpg|Blaine in It's Time glee-klaine-darren-criss-blaine-kurt-chris-colfer-images-e1347850687158.jpg|Blaine and Kurt in It's Time Glee-Its-Time-Official-Video.jpg|Kurt and Blaine! glee__it_s_time_by_himaryan-d5ltuov.jpg|Picture of Blaine and Kurt in It's Time Gle_401_performance_its_time_tagged_640x360_42029410.jpg|Full perfomance "It's Time"| Glee darren-criss-signing-its-time-for-kurt-in-glee-season-4-e1347851244146.jpg|Blaine Anderson in It's Time 387123_10151333743334985_1728368093_n.jpg|Blaine Imagen de Portada Archivo:Its_time.png Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Time Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar Categoría:Canciones del episodio The New Rachel Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Solos